É Preciso Dizer Adeus
by Crica
Summary: Para que possa seguir seu caminho Sam precisa primeiro dizer adeus.


É Preciso Dizer Adeus

**É Preciso Dizer Adeus**

Haviam se passado alguns dias desde que Sam cremara o corpo do irmão em meio à floresta. Dias infindáveis de solidão. Dias nublados por dúvidas e receio. Dias negros de dor.

Não havia um minuto sequer em que Samuel não se culpasse por não ter sido capaz de salvar seu irmão, por não ter estado com ele em seus últimos momentos de vida. Não entendia. Já não era capaz de conter as lágrimas, apesar de não ter mais forças para chorar. Só queria entender e arrancar de dentro de si aquela dor. Pensou até em dar cabo da própria vida, mas a lembrança do rosto de Dean o fez travar novamente a arma e deixá-la sobre o banco do carona.

Esteve ali, dentro do Impala horas a fio, sem perspectivas, sem rumo, vazio. Estar naquele carro era seu único conforto. Sentia-se, de alguma forma, seguro ali. Voltou-se para trás, como o fizera inúmeras vezes nos últimos anos e seus olhos encontraram a caixa de madeira que sempre estivera lá. A caixa que guardava o que restara de sua famíla e abriu-a, revirando as fotografias antigas de seus pais e algumas, poucas, dele próprio em companhia do irmão. Abriu o diário de seu pai e um pedaço de papel dobrado, preso à capa, chamou-lhe a atenção. Reconheceria aquela letra até debaixo d'água. Secou o rosto e desdobrou a folha.

"_Sammy,_

_Sabia que cedo ou tarde você viria fuçar as nossas coisas, as fotos antigas, as lembranças do pai. Eu te conheço, irmãozinho. Te conheço como ninguém."_

_ Por que, Dean ? Por que você fugiu?

"_...Você deve estar se perguntando porque fui embora sem me despedir. Deve estar furioso comigo. Não o culpo. Eu também estaria, mas foi inevitável. Eu não poderia..."_

_ Por que não me deixou estar com você no final? Por que ?

"_...Só me restam algumas horas . Nunca admiti isso antes, mas estou com medo. Na verdade, fiquei apavorado com a perspectiva de esperar pela morte deitado num quarto de um motel vagabundo ou sentado no balcão de um bar de beira de estrada e, pior, tendo que encarar você. Ter como última lembrança a expressão estampada no seu rosto. Simplesmente não pude. Além do que, se eu pedisse, você me deixaria ir? Deixaria?"_

__É _claro que não. Ninguém tem que morrer sozinho, Dean... Principalmente você, cara.

"_...Sei que não te enrolo. Nunca fui bom em mentir pra você, irmãozinho. Você sempre soube quando eu estava mentindo, não é ?_

_Sei também que não é fácil entender porque fiz o que fiz.Não se culpe. Nada disso é culpa sua, Sammy. E quer saber? Você estava certo quando dizia que o fiz por puro egoísmo. Não foi por você, Sam, foi por mim. Só pensei na minha dor, no meu sofrimento e na minha incapacidade em sobreviver à sua morte. Mas você não é assim. Você é muito mais forte do que eu. Sempre foi.."_

_ Não, Dean, você me ensinou a ser forte.._._

"_...Me faz um favor? Cuide do carro e fique um tempo com o Bobby. Ninguém precisa passar por isso sozinho. Acredite-me, eu sei.. Volte a Stanford, tire o seu diploma e seja lá o que você quiser, mas deixe toda essa porcaria de caçada para trá que outros assumam os riscos. Nós fizemos a nossa parte e já perdemos demais. Pense no seu futuro,Sam. Tenha um futuro, tenha filhos, compre uma casinha com quintal, vá procurar aSarah. Aquela garota te ama, sabia?"_

_E você sempre querendo mandar em mim.

"_Não fique aborrecido comigo. Sei que você não é mais criança pra eu ficar te dando ordens, mas este é um hábito difícil de perder._

_Fique sabendo que tenho muito orgulho do meu irmão e tenho certeza de que vai superar mais essa. Você é um lutador, Sam,sempre foi. Não esqueça de que você é muito mais do que meu irmãozinho, é meu melhor e único amigo._

_Espero que, um dia, você possa me perdoar. Sei que o estou decepcionando mais uma vez..."_

_Você nunca me decepcionou, Dean. Nunca.

"_...Este é mais um traço marcante da minha personalidade. Vivo decepcionando as pessoas que amo._

_Sei que vai dar um jeito de me encontrar, mas até lá, estará tudo acabado. Faça uma fogueira bem grande, esvazie o porta-mala e deixe o passado queimar. Deixe queimar até às cinzas e siga em frente._

_Obrigado por fazer de mim um ser humano um pouco melhor.Não fossem os seus puxões de orelha, as suas intermináveis broncas e as caras tortas aos meus excessos, não sei o que seria de mim. Talvez já tivesse terminado com tudo há muito tempo._

_Vê o que fez comigo?Quantas vezes me viu escrever mais que duas ou três linhas? _

_Obrigado por nunca desistir de mim, Sammy._

_Eu te amo, cara. De verdade._

_Dean "_

_Eu também te amo... e sinto a sua falta... Adeus, Dean.


End file.
